This renewal grant application proposes continuation of established headquarters at The University of Texas System Cancer Center, M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute for administration of the National Large Bowl Cancer Project. A proposed national renewal research plan is presented identifying new approaches and thrusts for continuation and expansion of programs proposed to pursue the application of modern methods of biomedical and clinical research toward the prevention, control, and cure of Large Bowel cancer in seven broad areas: (1) Identification of Causes and Inhibitors to Such Causal Factors; (2) Biochemical and Molecular Controls (a) clarifying mechanisms, carcinogenesis, (b) developing markers for early detection, (c) targets, pharmacological agents in developing chemotherapeutic methods of treatment; (3) Identification of individuals at High Risk; (4) Early Diagnosis and Prevention; (5) Application, Pharmacological Methods in Development of New Chemotherapeutic Treatments; (6) Application of Treatment and Prevention Methods Derived from Modern Tumor Immunobiological Methods; (7) Research Treatment. The project will be administered by the Project Director, Associate Director, (Chairman, Working Cadre and Coordinator, Scientific Program) and Working Cadre of 15 biomedical scientists responsible for the development and review of scientific programs and applications for research grants-in-aid in cooperation with consultant scientists.